Nostalgia
by Profe Fest
Summary: Kedua temanku menikah, jadi kupersiapkan kado yang bagus untuk mereka. Perjalanan panjang nan penuh romansa telah mereka tempuh hingga mereka sampai di sini. Aih, semoga kalian bahagia, ya./ Warning! BL, AU, typo(s)! Dedicated for Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #7 and #1stAnnivKHRFujodan! RnR?


**Title : Nostalgia**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Warning : BL, AU, Male!Viper/Mammon, OOC, typo(s), Luce's POV di awal jalan, dsb**

 **Pairings : Fon x Mammon/Viper, slight Verde x Skull**

 **Rate : T/T+**

 **Dedicated for Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #7 and #1stAnnivKHRFujodan**

 **Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

.

Jadi, ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam beberapa hari terakhirku di mana aku termenung memikirkan apa yang harus kutulis di _blog_ -ku, aku memangku wajahku di atas meja dan menatap tanpa minat pada _laptop_ mungilku yang sudah berusia dua tahun. Sebuah foto berisi sederet murid lelaki dan perempuan berseragam sekolah menengah atas menjadi penghias bagian _desktop_ -nya, maklum aku sudah lama tak mengganti _wallpaper_ -ku sejak menemukan foto ini dua bulan yang lalu setelah mengubek semua _folder_ lamaku. Tanpa sadar, aku kembali menarik kedua sudut bibirku, kembali tersenyum mengingat masa lalu dan melupakan renunganku pada hari itu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Tanpa kusadari, pandangan manik sebiru langitku jatuh pada dua remaja lelaki yang terlihat dekat-tapi-tidak-dekat-juga yang berdiri bersebelahan dalam foto. Satu remaja lelaki itu berwajah Asia, ia terlihat menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya pada kamera, namun aku bersumpah bahwa fokus remaja Asia itu lebih terlihat pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Di sebelah pemuda Asia itu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut violet yang tengah membuang muka dari lemparan senyum si remaja Asia—tapi aku yakin setengah mati ada rona merah muda tipis yang terlukis di wajahnya yang tersamarkan karena sinar mentari.

Lagi-lagi aku kembali menggulum senyum—aku memang kelewat murah senyum seperti yang setiap rekanku akui. Namun senyum kali ini berbeda, ini senyum yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Aku duduk tegak di atas kursiku, kemudian memosisikan jemariku dalam keadaan siap mengetik. Aku sudah menemukan apa yang harus kutulis di _blog_ -ku minggu ini.

.

.

.

Jadi, semuanya dimulai karena pembentukan kelompok bahasa Inggris, kami dipilih secara acak oleh guru bahasa asing kami yang notabene memang suka seenaknya itu. Dengan alasan bahwa bahasa Inggris adalah bahasa di Bumi Eropa sana, kami memutuskan untuk mengambil nama kelompok kami dengan menggunakan salah satu bahasa lain yang ada di belahan bumi utara juga. Italia menjadi titik sepakat kami, nama yang kami pilih adalah Arcobaleno; pelangi, dikarenakan kami semua berkebangsaan dari berbagai benua di dunia—meski rata-rata dari kami Benua Paleartik sana.

Kalian mau tahu apa? Sejak pertama kali bekerja sama dengan mereka—ada aku, Reborn (teman dekat yang selalu bisa diandalkan kapan saja), remaja Asia itu, pemuda violet yang tadi, Lal Mirch (perempuan tangguh yang berhasil masuk ke SMA kami dengan prestasi olahraganya), Colonello (pemuda pirang dengan mata biru jernih), Verde (murid—super—genius yang sangat membantu kami dalam matematika dan sains), dan Skull (pemuda berambut ungu yang mendapat julukan 'Penguasa Jalanan' oleh kami)—aku bisa merasakan bahwa remaja Asia itu pasti cocok dengan si pemuda violet. Oh, lupakah aku saat itu kami telah memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah di kelas dua?

Sungguh aku sama sekali tak bermaksud berdusta, tapi firasatku juga menyetujui pendapat langsung yang entah bagaimana dapat terlintas di kepalaku itu. Bahkan aku tetap tak berubah pikiran meski banyak rekan kami yang tak menyetujui opiniku, apalagi memang sudah dari sananya keduanya amat bertolak belakang. Namun, sekali lagi, aku tetap berpegang teguh pada pendirianku dan tak lupa menggulum senyum optimisku.

Dua bulan kemudian, kudapati dua rekanku itu telah menjalin kasih sebagai pasangan yang digandrung asmara secara resmi. Reborn, Verde, dan Colonello langsung menekuk wajah mereka sepanjang waktu mendengar berita itu. Ketika kutanya kenapa, Colonello menjawab itu semua karena mereka bertaruh dengan pemuda Asia itu sendiri bahwa ia _pasti_ akan ditolak—bahkan katanya mereka sepakat bahwa pemuda Asia itu akan mendapat tendangan telak di tulang keringnya. Lagi-lagi aku menggulum senyum, ah, pemuda Asia itu memang tak mendapat tendangan di tulang keringnya—melainkan penerimaan menjadi kekasih pemuda violet mungil itu. Semoga kalian terus bersama, itu doaku yang pertama setelah mendengar kabar tersebut.

.

.

.

Tiga hari lagi, kedua rekanku itu akan resmi menjalin hubungan selama sebulan. Sebulan, kawan-kawan! Bahkan setelah kalah taruhan mengenai penolakan pemuda Asia itu, Reborn, Colonello, dan Verde tetap saja bertaruh, mereka bilang mereka yakin kedua orang tersebut tak akan bertahan lebih dari sepuluh hari. Nyatanya, tiga puluh—meski belum genap tiga puluh—hari bisa dilalui keduanya. Aih, aku jadi melebarkan senyumku kala mengetik ini.

Oh, lupakah aku menyebut nama kedua orang yang tengah kutulis kisahnya ini? Nama pemuda Asia itu tidak lain adalah Hibari Fon, seorang pemuda yang juga sama murah senyumnya denganku, namun memiliki prestasi gemilang di bidang beladirinya. Sementara pemuda berambut violet tersebut bernama Viper (tapi ia menolak keras dipanggil demikian dan memilih dipanggil 'Mammon', beruntung ia tak terlalu protes ketika aku tetap berkeras memanggilnya Viper).

Kalian mau tahu apa lagi? Tiga hari tepat sebelum hari jadi mereka, aku sempat berbincang hangat dengan Fon di markas kami. Saat itu kebetulan semuanya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing hingga aku dan pemuda ahli beladiri itu bisa bertukar pikiran dengan empat mata.

"Eh? Luce?" Oh, perlu kujelaskan bahwa saat itu kebetulan kami bertemu di perpustakaan sekolah.

Segera kusunggingkan senyum lebarku. " _Ara_ , Fon- _kun_. Sedang apa di sini? Tidak bersama, Viper?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Viper bilang dia mau tetap di kelas. Aku ke mari untuk mencari bahan materi," pemuda Asia itu menunjukkan beberapa buku yang dibawanya, semuanya memang berkenaan dengan materi sekolah.

"Begitu …," aku mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku dari rak dan meneliti buku-buku yang kubawa. "Sepertinya aku harus duluan, Fon- _kun_. Sampai jumpa nanti—"

" _Um_ … Luce, bisa aku minta pendapatmu?" Tanpa kuduga, pemuda itu memotong.

"Pendapatku?" Aku menatapnya bingung, tak memahami jalan pembicaraannya.

" _Um_ … _yaah_ … begini, kira-kira—hanya _kira-kira_ , oke—apa yang kau inginkan dari orang yang kau sayangi saat hari yang paling bermomen kalian tiba?" tanyanya.

 _Uh, oh._

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Hmm, apa ya? Aku tak terlalu pemlih soal hadiah, dan kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan mendapat hadiah dari orang yang kukasihi pada hari bermomen itu—"

" _Yaah_ , mungkin," ia menggidikkan bahunya. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau hadiah itu tidak …"

"—Jadi, kurasa Viper juga pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku jika hadiah itu kau berikan tiga hari lagi, Fon- _kun_ ," sambungku tenang. Aku melirik, mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum kaku.

"… Astaga, aku kalah telak hanya membicarakan hal sepele ini denganmu," kata pemuda itu setelah kubiarkan hening menyelimuti kami di tempat kami berdiri. Ia melangkah, dan aku mengikuti.

"Kau hanya terlalu khawatir, Fon- _kun_ ," kataku menghiburnya. "Viper pasti akan senang mendapat kejutan darimu, kau kekasihnya. Dia pasti sangat senang—apalagi barang itu gratis," aku mencoba melucu.

"Mammon memang menyukai apapun yang gratis," Fon- _kun_ tertawa kecil, "tapi aku ingin memberinya sesuatu yang … entahlah, aku juga tak tahu," ia menghela napas setelahnya.

"Oh ayolah, kau sudah berani menyatakan perasaanmu, kenapa sekarang kau goyah hanya karena sebuah hadiah?" Aku memberinya senyum lebar dan ia menatapku dengan manik karamelnya, terbengong-bengong. "Viper akan menyukainya. Dan itu darimu, orang yang juga ia sayangi, mengapa kau ragu hanya hadiah macam apa yang akan kau berikan untuknya? Dia orang yang kau sayangi, kau pasti akan memberinya hadiah paling indah, benar bukan?"

Pemuda Asia itu sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, namun kakinya tetap melangkah. Hingga akhirnya, setelah kami cukup lama melangkah dalam kebisuan, ia membuka mulut, "Kurasa kau benar," ia berkata, kemudian menatapku dan tersenyum berterima kasih. "Terima kasih, kau benar-benar membantuku," katanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sama-sama, Fon- _kun_. Senang bisa membantumu."

Ia masih tersenyum, kemudian minta undur diri. Aku mempersilahkan, dan tak lupa mengatakan untuk bertemu di tempat yang biasa kami pakai untuk berkumpul selepas bel pulang sekolah menjerit-jerit. Dan ia menjawab akan hadir di sana.

Lima hari setelah pertemuan kami, kudapati sebuah berita yang lebih mengejutkan dibanding ketika dua rekanku itu resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, sebuah berita yang mampu membuatku kembali menarik kedua sudut bibirku lagi. Sepertinya Fon- _kun_ sudah tahu hadiah apa yang benar-benar cocok untuk hari jadinya dengan Viper; sesuatu yang tepat untuk hari jadi sepasang kekasih, hadiah yang indah, dan _gratis_.

Satu ciuman di bibir Viper yang sama sekali tak bisa dibantah pemuda violet tersebut.

.

.

.

Tepat hari ini kedua rekanku itu telah resmi ketiga bulan jadian. Nah kan, sudah kubilang, mereka pasti bisa bertahan lama. Tapi ada perubahan yang kudapati diantara keduanya akhir-akhir ini. Seringkali kudapati Viper berdiri seorang diri di atas atap sekolah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukan hanya Viper, bahkan Fon- _kun_ juga kulihat selalu tampak sendiri tanpa Viper yang mendampinginya. Firasatku mulai khawatir, aku pun semakin cemas melihat keduanya.

Beruntung aku mendapat kesempatan bicara empat mata dengan Viper saat tak sengaja datang lebih awal di tempat kami—Arcobaleno—biasa berkumpul. Kulihat saat itu ia tengah menunduk dengan sebuah buku ditangannya, tapi aku yakin seratus persen kalau fokus pemuda mungil di hadapanku ini tengah melanglangbuana ke negeri antah berantah, bukan pada bukunya, buktinya ia tetap tak menyadari kehadiranku saat memasuki ruangan.

Kuputuskan untuk mendekati pemuda itu, kemudian menegurnya lembut, "Viper," kupanggil dia dengan pelan.

Namun ia tak sadar, masih membisu.

"Viper," panggilku sekali lagi, mencoba menariknya kembali ke bumi.

Ia masih tak bergerak.

"Oh, Viper, _dear_ ," tanpa basa-basi, aku segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Kulihat pemuda berambut sebahu itu terlonjak kaget hingga menjatuhkan buku yang dipegangnya, " _M- muu_ , L- Luce, sejak kapan kau—"

"Sshh," aku memotongnya dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya. "Kau dalam masalah, Viper? Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?" tawarku penuh simpati.

"Jangan seenaknya memegang tanganku, _muu_!" Ia menapik tanganku kasar, namun itu tak meluluhkan keingintahuanku—serta tekad bajaku—untuk tetap berusaha membuatnya bercerita.

"Viper, _dear_ , tidak baik memendam masalah seorang diri," aku berupaya membujuknya, "katakanlah, apapun jika itu bisa mengurangi bebanmu."

"Jangan sok tahu," ia membalasku sinis.

"Bukan sok tahu, Viper, hanya simpati," ralatku tenang. "Viper, _dear_ , ceritakanlah."

"Tidak ada yang harus kuceritakan," ia membuang muka, kemudian memungut bukunya lagi.

"Baik, aku paham. Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanyaku.

Ia memandangiku sinis—terkesan mencemooh. "Apa ini kesalahan? Kita biasa berkumpul di sini."

"Kenapa kau bisa _sendirian_ di sini?" ralatku.

"Bukan urusanmu, _muu_ ," ia membuang muka, enggan berpandangan denganku.

"Viper, _dear_ , ayolah," aku tetap membujuknya. "Kumohon, ceritakanlah. Kau benar-benar bukan dirimu lagi jika terus seperti ini."

"Apa yang kau tahu tentangku? Jangan berlagak tahu segala—"

"Mana Fon- _kun_?"

Dan pemuda violet itu langsung bungkam hanya dengan dua kata berunsur kalimat tanya itu. Tepat sasaran—sesuai perkiraanku.

"… Aku tak mengurusi Sialan itu," jawab Viper lambat sembari kembali membuang muka.

"Viper, _dear_ , kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu, aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun," janjiku. "Kalau kau seperti ini terus, tak akan baik untuk hubungan kalian. Yang lain juga curiga, kau tahu? Bahkan sampai bertaruh kalian akan putus dalam—"

"Ya, ya! Terserah pada mereka! Biar saja mereka mengatakan apapun!" Tanpa kuduga, ia bangkit dan mengamuk murka, buku yang dipungutnya kembali dibanting ke lantai, dapat kulihat wajahnya sedikit merah padam.

"Viper, tenanglah—"

"Tahu apa kau tentangku? Jangan sok tahu hanya karena—"

"Viper! Tenanglah!" Aku buru-buru bangkit dan mencengkram bahunya. "Membanting apapun tak akan menghasilkan apapun, Viper, _dear_!" kataku lagi.

Ia tersentak, kemudian membuang wajahnya yang sejak tadi merah padam. "Lupakan," ia menepis tanganku dan kembali duduk.

"Oh, _dear_ ," aku ikut duduk di sebelahnya, kutatap ia penuh simpati. "Ceritakanlah, _dear_. Kau tampak kacau—sangat kacau."

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah meski aku menceritakannya," jawab pemuda itu sinis.

"Tapi itu bisa mengurangi bebanmu," bantahku.

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah, Luce. Hubunganku atau bebanku tak akan berubah," jawabnya keras kepala.

"Jadi ini benar ada hubungannya dengan Fon- _kun_ , eh?" tanyaku tenang.

Ia bungkam, kembali tak bersuara.

"Viper, _dear_ , ayo jawablah. Kalau kau diam, aku pun tak tahu duduk perkaranya," kataku sedikit memaksanya. "Dengar Viper, aku memang tak tahu apa-apa dan ini termasuk urusan pribadi kalian, tapi—"

"Aku … melihatnya," ia tiba-tiba berbicara pelan. Segera kututup mulutku, memasang telingaku baik-baik.

"Aku … melihatnya, aku melihat _mereka_ , aku melihat dia dengan orang itu," pemuda violet tersebut menunduk, menatap lantai. "Aku … tidak tahu, tapi dia— _mereka_ … begitulah. Aku—"

Aku sama sekali tak bisa menahan tawaku meski baru setengah mendengarnya. "Oh, _dear_ , intinya kau cemburu?" tanyaku masih dengan tawa setengah meledak.

"Si- si- siapa bilang, hah?!" Dengan cepat, Viper mendelik ke arahku, namun dapat kutangkap rona kemerahan yang menjalar di sekitar pipinya.

"Oh, ayolah, _dear_ ," aku berusaha meredakan tawaku, "kentara sekali, tahu. Kau mengelak seperti apapun, itu semua justru semakin terlihat jelas."

"I- ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan cemburu atau tidak, _muu_!" Pemuda mungil itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Intinya, itu semua salah _Martial Arts_ Sialan itu, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap jadi salahnya, _muu_! Aku tidak akan menegurnya atau bertatap muka dengannya sampai kapanpun sampai dia minta maaf!"

"Hoo? Benar nih tidak akan mau mengatakan apapun?" godaku jahil.

"Tentu saja, _muu_!"

"Wah, bisa jadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk _orang itu_ , ya, untuk mencari perhatian Fon- _kun_ ," pancingku.

Ia tak menjawab, namun kulihat ia kembali menekuk wajahnya dan pipinya tampak terlihat menggembung seperti balon kecil.

"Ayolah, Viper, _dear_ ," bujukku sembari menahan tawa dan mencubit sebelah pipinya, "kalau kau begini terus, hubungan kalian bisa diambang batas pada ketiga bulan ini. Memang kau mau?" pancingku lagi.

"T- tungghu dhulu! Khau tahu khari jhadiku?" tanyanya gelagapan, bahkan sampai melupakan pipinya tengah kucubit.

"Begitulah," kulepaskan cubitanku dan menyunggingkan senyum ramahku padanya. "Jadi, mau kubantu atau tidak—untuk membantu mengembalikan hubunganmu?" tawarku seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Dia menatapku tajam sekaligus sinis, namun aku tak melunturkan senyumku. Kami terus terdiam hingga akhirnya ia menghela napas dan bertanya, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ambil ponselmu dan telpon Fon- _kun_ sekarang juga," jawabku mantap.

"… Kau bercanda?" Dipelototinya aku dengan kedua mata violetnya.

"Tentu tidak," jawabku enteng. "Jadi, kau mau dengar atau tidak?"

Sambil mendecih ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memasukkan beberapa nomor. "Kalau tak diangkat, dompetmu akan lenyap hari ini," ancamnya.

"Silahkan saja," jawabku tenang. Untuk catatan, sebenarnya dompetku selalu kosong, aku selalu menaruh uangku di saku—jadi, aku punya kemungkinan akan terlepas dari jeratan ancaman maut dikuras pemalak paling ganas berwajah manis ini.

Ia menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya dan membuatnya menjadi _loadspeaker_. Kami diam menunggu, mendengarkan nada sambung yang amat mencekam itu. Aku berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja Fon- _kun_ mau mendengarkan atau setidaknya—

" _Ada apa, Mammon?"_

Aku membelalakkan mata, begitu juga dengan Viper yang terlihat terkejut karena teleponnya dijawab hanya dalam tiga kali nada sambung.

"A- ah, _m- muu_ , i- itu …," Viper menatapku gelagapan, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku menyemangatinya dengan gerakan bibir tanpa suara, membujuknya agar setidaknya berkata sepatah-dua patah kata.

" _Mammon? Ada apa?"_

"… _M- muu_ , i- itu—"

" _Ya?"_

"—K- KALAU KAU TIDAK MEMBAWA SUSU STROBERI SAAT KE TEMPAT BIASA KITA BERKUMPUL NANTI AKAN KUBUAT TULANG KERINGMU ITU PATAH HINGGA KAU HANYA BISA BERJALAN DENGAN SATU KAKI! DENGAR ITU, SIALAN?!"

 _Oh, Tuhan. Apa memang kadar_ tsundere _Viper setinggi ini?_ Aku meringis dalam hati miris, namun itu justru membuatku semakin penasaran dengan apa jawaban Fon- _kun_ setelah ini.

Di luar perkiraanku, yang justru kudengar di seberang sana justru sebuah tawa yang meledak. Aku dan Viper melongo heran, terus memandangi layar ponsel pemuda violet tersebut yang masih mengeluarkan suara tawa Fon yang sepertinya benar-benar terbahak.

" _Astaga, Mammon,"_ Fon- _kun_ mulai bicara setelah meredakan tawanya, _"sejak kapan kau berpikir aku akan lupa membawakanmu susu stroberi, hm? Aku sedang di jalan menuju tempat biasa kita semua berkumpul, susu stroberimu aman di dalam tasku—"_

"H- hmph. Ba- baguslah, _muu_ —"

"— _Dan bisa kau tidak diam saja seperti orang tak bersalah, Luce? Aku tahu kau ada di sana."_

" _Ara_ , ketahuan rupanya." Aku tertawa santai tanpa merasa berdosa menanggapinya.

" _Kentara sekali, tahu. Mammon tak akan mau menelpon dulu kecuali kalau itu akan menguntungkannya—Mammon, jangan menekuk wajahmu, aku tahu kau melakukannya,"_ kata Fon- _kun_ tenang sekaligus tepat sasaran, seolah ia benar-benar tengah melihat kami.

"Maaf saja kalau aku melakukannya," cibir Viper sinis, namun rona merah muda di wajahnya sama sekali tak bisa berdusta. "Jadi, kau bilang kau masih di jalan. Kapan kau akan tiba, _muu_?"

Tepat saat itu, pintu markas terbuka. Aku dan Viper sontak mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara dan menemukan sosok pemuda Asia yang tengah kami telepon via ponsel tengah berdiri di sana dengan tas digenggaman tangannya serta ponsel digenggaman sebelahnya lagi.

"Baru saja aku tiba, Mammon," jawab Fon- _kun_ tenang sembari menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya. Kulirik dari sudut mataku, Viper masih tercenung menatap sosok kekasihnya. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk berdiri dan berdehem untuk meredakan suasana diantara mereka.

"Kurasa kerongkonganku kering, sepertinya kau hanya bawa pesanan Viper, ya, Fon- _kun_?" tanyaku tenang.

"Begitulah," Fon- _kun_ menggidikkan bahunya sembari memerkan senyumnya, mengerti sepenuhnya kode dari kata-kataku.

Kubalas senyum itu dengan senyum penuh arti. "Aku ke luar sebentar ya, Fon- _kun_ , Viper. Kuharap nanti saat membeli jus tidak perlu mengantre," kataku sembari berjalan ke arah pintu dan melewati Fon- _kun_ , kemudian menutup pintu dari luar.

Tak ada yang sadar saat itu aku ke luar ruangan dengan membawa tas sekolahku serta ponsel yang dalam mode siap untuk mengirimi pesan ke lima temanku yang masih belum hadir di markas ketika itu untuk tak datang sekarang.

.

.

.

Ini tepat hari jadi mereka yang keenam bulan. Saat itu, aku ingat aku tengah mengobrol seru di salah satu grup media sosial yang memang khusus hanya diperuntukkan untuk kami—Arcobaleno.

 **Lal:** Jangan lupa kumpulkan tugas Irie- _sensei_ minggu ini.

 **Colonello:** AH! Aku bahkan belum mengumpulkan tugas Irie- _sensei_ , _kora_!

 **Reborn:** Tugas Irie- _sensei_ sih sudah kukerjakan, mudah sih.

 **Verde:** Aku baru selesai mengerjakan 20 menit yang lalu.

 **Skull:** Akh! Aku bahkan sama sekali tak tahu tugas ini harus diapakan! TAT

 **Luce:** Sudah, sudah. Mau kubantu, Skull- _kun_? Kebetulan aku sudah selesai.

 **Skull:** _Sasuga_ , Luce- _neesan_ , kau memang bidadari diantara sekumpulan biadab ini.

 **Reborn:** EHEM

 **Colonello:** AHEM

 **Lal:** Biadab, heh? Jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kau akan berjalan dengan satu kaki, Bocah.

 **Verde:** Ehem, bisa tidak ada yang menggunakan unsur ancam-mengancam dalam percakapan ini? Skull, mau kubantu untuk tugasmu?

 **Colonello:** Kalau mau mencari modus jangan di sini dong, _kora_!

 **Verde:** Kau sendiri juga sering kan?! Bercermin dulu sana!

 **Skull:** Hah? Modus? Jangan-jangan tugas Irie- _sensei_ juga harus mencari modus selain mean, median, dan kuartilnya, ya!?

 **Verde:** …

 **Colonello:** …

 **Reborn:** Semoga berhasil menyadarkan dirinya, Verde.

 **Verde:** … Terima kasih simpatimu, sangat kuhargai.

 **Skull:** Lho, memang kenapa, _Senpai_? Aku salah, ya?

 **Luce:** Sudah, sudah. Kerjakan dulu saja tugasnya, Skull- _kun_.

Aku tertawa kecil dalam hati. Kasihan juga Verde masih tak bisa menyadarkan Skull- _kun_ hingga saat ini. Kuteliti lagi percakapan kami, kemudian merasakan ada yang janggal setelah berbincang via tulisan itu selama lima belas menit.

 **Luce:** Hei, kalian tahu di mana Fon- _kun_ dan Viper?

 **Lal:** Lho, kau tak tahu Luce? Fon pindah ke Cina, hari ini hari keberangkatannya. Kalau tak salah, pesawatnya akan lepas landas sekitar sejam lagi.

Setelah meneliti pesan balasan itu selama tiga puluh detik, aku segera menyambar kunci mobilku.

.

.

.

Aku tiba di bandara dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit—dan kalau mau tahu, aku menggunakan cara berkendara yang kelewat ekstrim dan nyaris sama dengan yang pernah dilakukan Skull dulu ketika kami semua pernah nyaris terlambat datang ke sekolah. Segera kucari penerbangan menuju Cina dan segera menghela napas lega ternyata masih tersisa lima belas menit. Segera kutolehkan kepala ke sana-sini, mencari sosok berkepang yang harusnya tak terlalu sulit ditemukan diantara lautan manusia di sini mengingat tak banyak orang Asia yang menetap di negeri ini.

Takdir masih berpihak padaku, mataku tanpa sengaja menemukan pemuda Asia itu lengkap dengan balutan pakaian tradisional negeri asalnya—itu Fon- _kun_. Aku hendak memanggilnya, namun suaraku kembali tertelan begitu menangkap sesosok pemuda mungil berambut violet sebahu yang berdiri di depan pemuda Asia tersebut—Viper. Segera kusembunyikan diriku ke tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka, namun masih dapat mendengar pembicaraan keduanya (aku mohon jangan anggap aku penguntit).

"Sudah waktunya, eh, Mammon," kata Fon- _kun_ tenang.

" _Aah_. Sana pergi. Aku tak mau bicara dengan orang yang akan tertinggal pesawatnya," jawab Viper sinis.

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanyanya.

"Sudah terlihat dari sudut manapun, Tolol," kata Viper tajam sembari memutar bola matanya. "Lagi pula, kau memang sudah menunggu kesempatan ini, kan," tambahnya lagi.

Fon- _kun_ tersenyum. "Aku memang sudah lama menunggu kesempatan ini," katanya. "Aku bahkan tidak menyangka aku benar-benar bisa mendalami _martial arts_ sekarang," tambahnya.

"Nah, kau sudah bilang, sana pergi—"

"Tapi aku juga tak mau melepaskanmu, Mammon."

Aku meneguk saliva mendengarnya, kulihat Viper sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, namun dengan cepat menyamarkannya dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Tolol, kau tak bisa memilih keduanya," kata pemuda violet tersebut pelan.

Namun Fon- _kun_ tetap memperlihatkan senyum optimisnya seperti biasa. "Kenapa tidak?" tanyanya.

"Karena … _tidak bisa_ ," Viper tampak resah menjawabnya, ia bahkan sama sekali tak bisa mendongakkan kepalanya.

Fon- _kun_ terdiam, namun senyumnya tetap tak luntur dari bibirnya. "Kau mau menungguku, Mammon?" tanyanya.

"… Kenapa aku harus?" balas Viper masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Karena aku tahu kau juga tak ingin mengakhirinya di sini," jawab Fon- _kun_ tenang.

Senyap menggantikan percakapan keduanya, aku tetap bertahan dalam posisiku, melihat dan memfokuskan setiap tindak-tanduk kedua lelaki di hadapanku. Kulihat Viper mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetaran, kerongkongannya terlihat meneguk saliva berkali-kali dengan paksa.

" _M- muu_ , jangan sok ta—"

Sebelum Viper berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Fon- _kun_ telah lebih dulu menarik pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu ke dalam dekapannya. Kulihat semburat merah muda terbit di pipi Viper dengan mudahnya karena perlakuan itu, namun Fon- _kun_ terlihat tak terfokus pada hal itu dan memilih mempererat pelukannya pada kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mammon," kata Fon- _kun_ pelan.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau mau menungguku di sini, Mammon?" tanya Fon- _kun_ lagi.

Viper masih belum menjawab, aku pun ikut tegang menonton adegan menegangkan—yang seharusnya bisa membuatku berteriak kegirangan—itu.

"… susu stroberi," bisik pemuda violet tersebut pelan—oh, aku bisa tahu Viper mengucapkan ini karena menajamkan penglihatanku dan meneliti gerakan bibirnya.

"Eh?"

"K- kau itu memang tuli, heh?! K- kubilang, saat kau kembali, akan kubuat kau mentraktirku susu stroberi, _muu_!" ulang Viper sedikit lebih keras, wajahnya berubah warna menjadi kemerahan bahkan hingga telinganya yang tertutup surai violetnya yang sebahu—aku tahu juga karena angin semilir sempat menyisiri helaian rambut si pemuda mungil dan memperlihatkan telinganya.

"I- ini bukan berarti aku peduli kau mau kembali atau tidak, _muu_ ," tambah Viper buru-buru. "A- aslinya aku tidak peduli kau akan kembali atau tidak. I- ini hanya karena … karena aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menginjakkan kaki lagi di sini dengan tangan kosong untukku! P- pokoknya ini bukan—"

Tiba-tiba, tawa Fon meledak. Kulihat pemuda berkepang itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda mungil yang juga kekasihnya itu. Masih dengan tertawa, pemuda Asia tersebut mencium lembut puncak kepala Viper dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya. Viper mendelikkan matanya dan memaki sang kekasih, namun tak dipedulikan.

"Terima kasih, Mammon. Tentu, tentu saja." Pemuda Asia itu tertawa-tawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda mungil tersebut.

"J- jangan tertawa, _muu_! Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli!" delik Viper dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Fon- _kun_ masih tertawa. Dikecupnya kekasih hatinya itu tepat di puncak kepalanya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma helaian rambut sebahu halus yang tumbuh di kepala pemuda mungil yang sebelumnya berada dalam dekapannya, kemudian menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Viper, membiarkan hangatnya napas yang berembus dari hidungnya menggelitik wajah pasangannya.

"Tunggu aku, Mammon. Aku pasti kembali untukmu," janji Fon- _kun_ dengan mata terpejam seolah ia tengah membayangkan hal-hal yang terjadi ke depannya, di mana ia akan menyelesaikan pembelajaran beladirinya dan kembali menjejakkan kaki di tanah ini hanya untuk satu eksistensi seorang pemuda berambut sebahu violet yang sudah lama mengunci hatinya.

Viper tampak menekuk wajahnya yang kemerahan, kemudian menggulirkan manik matanya yang senada helaian rambutnya ke arah lain—dan di sini, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak terlihat.

"Jangan terlalu lama membuatku menunggu susu stroberiku, Sialan," pesan Viper dengan nada yang sama.

Kusunggingkan senyumku, sepertinya aku tak boleh mengintip perpisahan sejoli yang satu ini lebih jauh. Dengan langkah ringan, aku segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan pasangan kekasih itu.

Sepertinya aku akan mengirim pesan saja untuk memberikan selamat serta maaf tak bisa mendampingi keberangkatan Fon- _kun_ ke Cina—kurasa berdusta sedikit untuk tak menghancurkan momen romantis keduanya bukan hal yang salah.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, seringkali kudapati Viper bersama dengan seorang pemuda lain berambut pirang—sayang sekali saat itu aku lupa siapa namanya. Mungkin jika hanya sekedar rekan—seperti hubungannya dengan kami; Arcobaleno—aku bisa paham, tapi nyatanya dua orang itu seringkali kudapati bersama setiap waktu.

Ini tepat hari jadi mereka bulan kedua belas yang berarti sudah enam bulan Fon- _kun_ pergi meninggalkan negeri ini. Entah bagaimana, aku ingin memastikannya sendiri—juga karena sebuah 'tugas kecil' dengan iming-iming beberapa hadiah kecil dari seseorang yang akan kalian ketahui di akhir bagian ini—atau mungkin kalian sudah tahu, eh?

Kuundang Viper untuk ke kafe mungil namun cukup cantik tak jauh dari sekolah. Di kursi-kursinya, terdapat bantalan empuk yang akan membuat nyaman punggung kala bersandar di sana. Dekorasi kafe ini juga bagus untuk berkumpul melepas stres sepulang sekolah atau untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama di sini.

Aku sampai di kafe itu lima menit sebelum waktu janjian kami, dan kudapati Viper tiba di kafe yang sama tak lama kemudian. Saat pelayan datang meminta pesanan kami, aku memilih memesan _latte_ dan Viper tetap memesan susu stroberi. Pelayan itu kemudian meminta kami menunggu sebentar dan segera undur diri, tinggallah kami dalam bisu yang cukup canggung.

"Jadi," Viper memulai duluan, "kenapa kau memanggilku, _muu_? Ada tugas ekonomi yang sulit?" tanyanya menebak.

Aku menggeleng. "Viper, _dear_ , kau masih menyukai Fon- _kun_?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Pemuda violet itu langsung terbatuk keras dengan wajah merona, namun kubiarkan batuknya reda dan ia memandangiku dengan delikan serta pipi yang masih belum reda dari serbuan warna merah.

"S- siapa juga yang mau menyukai Sialan itu, _muu_. S- sejak awal sebenarnya aku hanya—"

" _Dear_ , jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur," pintaku sedikit memohon. "Kau sadar kau memiliki hubungan paling dekat dengan siapa akhir-akhir ini?" tanyaku.

"Hubungan paling dekat?" beonya tak mengerti.

"Viper, _dear_ , kurasa hal yang akan kutanyakan akan bersifat cukup privasi, tapi boleh kutahu siapa pemuda pirang yang seringkali bersamamu? Yang matanya tertutup poni panjangnya yang berantakan," kataku.

Viper terdiam, aku menunggu. Seorang pelayan yang berbeda dengan yang tadi mencatat pesanan kami datang ke meja kami dan menaruh secangkir _latte_ dan susu stroberi, kemudian membungkuk sedikit dan undur diri. Kami masih tenggelam dalam bisu meski bayang sang pelayan sudah lenyap entah ke mana.

Viper menyeruput susu stroberinya sejenak, kemudian kembali menaruh cangkirnya pada tatakan. "Namanya Belphegor. Kelasnya bersebelahan dengan kita. Kami sering bersama karena kebetulan kami sama-sama suka pengarang buku fiksi yang sama," katanya dengan lancar sembari memainkan sendoknya.

"Lalu? Apa kau … punya perasaan lebih padanya?" tanyaku waswas.

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya dua minggu yang lalu," jawab Viper tenang.

Aku terbelalak. "Lalu?"

Viper terdiam, ia menoleh ke arah jendela dan berusaha agar tatapannya tak bersinggungan denganku—namun aku yakin aku dapat melihat rona merah yang tadi bersarang di wajahnya kini kembali menjalar alami di sekitar pipinya, sayang sekali sang surya berpihak pada pemuda violet mungil ini dan menyembunyikan warna senada kelopak mawar tersebut secara alami.

"Viper—"

"Aku bilang … aku bilang padanya, aku sudah memiliki orang yang kutunggu di sini."

Astaga.

Aku yakin aku tidak salah dengar, tapi aku tak bisa mengubah ekspresi terkejutku mendengar jawaban sejujur itu dari bibir seorang Viper dan hanya bisa melongo tak percaya. Pemuda mungil itu kembali menoleh ke arahku, kemudian mendelikku dengan rona merah yang masih tersisa di pipinya.

"Apa lihat-lihat, _muu_?! T- tapi semua itu tidak ada hubungannya soal _Martial Arts_ Sialan itu—"

" _Hmm, jadi intinya aku tidak perlu khawatir, ya?"_

Suara yang amat familiar itu membuat Viper maupun aku tersentak sendiri. Manik violet Viper dengan segera meneliti penampilanku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, kurasakan ludahku turun paksa, ketahuan juga akhirnya. Kusambar tasku yang kutaruh di pangkuanku, kemudian mengambil ponsel yang disimpan di sana.

"Aah, Fon- _kun_ nggak seru! Ketahuan kan kalau aku bertanya karena disuruh olehmu untuk membiarkan telepon terus tersambung!" gerutuku cemberut.

Suara di ujung sana tertawa. _"Maaf Luce, aku sendiri kurang bisa menahan diri sih."_

"Jadi, kalian …," Viper terus menunjukku, namun tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian menyodorkan ponselku pada pemuda mungil itu. "Fon- _kun_ cukup cemas kalau kau berpaling darinya yang tengah berada di Benua Asia sana. Sapa dia dulu sana, dia pasti rindu sekali hanya bisa mendengar suara dan berkirim pesan denganmu selama enam bulan terakhir ini," kataku.

" _Terima saja, Viper. Tenang saja, Luce akan tutup mulut soal ini, kujamin itu,"_ kata Fon- _kun_ di seberang telepon.

"Memang ada yang mau mendengar perkembangan hubungan kalian kecuali aku?" tanyaku memancing.

" _Lalu kau kemanakan Aria yang sudah kau tulari 'virus'-mu itu?"_ tanya Fon- _kun_.

Aku tertawa terbahak. "Nah, selamat bersenang-senang dengan Viper, Fon- _kun_. Oh ya, Viper, _dear_ , setelah selesai, jangan lupa kembalikan ponselku besok. Kau tak akan dapat untung dari menjual ponsel yang penuh _password_ yang tak kau tahu kuncinya, kan?" tanyaku sembari berdiri.

Ia mendecih. "Mana ada juga yang mau membeli ponsel bututmu, Luce," desisnya sembari menatapku tajam.

Aku tertawa. "Baiklah, kalau begitu artinya kau tak akan menjualnya, kan? Nah, selamat bersenang-senang," kataku seraya melenggang pergi dari sana dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Oh, sepertinya aku lupa meninggalkan uangku untuk membayar _latte_ pesananku tadi, kuharap Viper tidak menjual ponselku demi membayar tagihanku nanti.

.

.

.

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah mulai menguap kala aku hendak mengatakan ini lagi. Hari ini hari jadi mereka di tahun keempat. Apa? Cepat sekali? Pendapat kalian sama persis sepertiku astaga—izinkan aku tertawa sejenak saat tengah mengetik ini. Ya, sudah sekitar empat tahun mereka dinyatakan sebagai pasangan kekasih, dan artinya juga sudah selama tiga setengah tahun Fon- _kun_ pergi meninggalkan tanah ini dan meninggalkan satu pemuda yang amat ia kasihi. Oh ayolah, tak perlu menyembunyikan senyum serta rona merah kalian, aku tahu pasti bagaimana ekspresi kalian membaca ini. Tapi, belum saatnya kalian benar-benar terkejut, ada hal lain yang lebih pantas untuk membuat kalian terkejut.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Fon- _kun_ ikut mengobrol dengan kami semua—Arcobaleno, kuingatkan kalau-kalau kalian sudah lupa—lewat salah satu grup media sosial yang dikhususkan untuk kami. Dan saat itu, dia bilang dia akan pulang pada hari ini, tepat saat hari jadinya dengan Viper. Aih, memang dasar Fon- _kun_ itu. Aku jadi berpikir, apa memang membuat segala hal terlihat romantis untuk pasangannya itu memang kebiasaan para pemuda Asia sana, ya?

.

.

.

Aku sudah menunggu sekitar dua puluh menit ketika pengumuman bahwa pesawat dari Cina telah tiba. Mataku segera sibuk mencari-cari sosok pemuda Asia berkepang yang seharusnya tak sulit dicari. Benar saja, tak sampai tujuh menit, aku sudah dapat melihat wajah Fon- _kun_ yang amat familiar bagiku—meski saat itu ia sedikit mengalami perubahan pada bagian fisiknya—berada di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi dari kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Baru saja hendak mendekatinya, sudah kudapati sosok mungil dengan kepala ditumbuhi helaian rambut violet sebahu yang begitu halus tengah berhadapan dengan pemuda—eh, sekarang sudah pria ya—Asia yang tadi kuidentifikasi sebagai Fon- _kun_. Aku kembali bersembunyi ke tempat yang tak terlalu jauh dari mereka, membiarkan kejadian penuh _déjà vu_ itu kembali terulang di bandara yang sama pula.

"Kukira pesawatmu jatuh terkena kecelakaan atau melintasi daerah perang dan ditembak sampai mampus," kata Viper dengan nada sinisnya seperti biasa. Oh, sepertinya perlu kuingatkan aku mampu mendengar percakapan mereka dari tempatku bersembunyi.

Fon- _kun_ hanya tersenyum seolah kata-kata Viper tadi hanyalah sebuah ucapan selamat datang. "Kau tahu Mammon? Aku tak menyangka kau semakin tinggi tiga setengah tahun ini," katanya tenang.

"Brengsek—!"

Aku membekap mulutku begitu kulihat Viper melayangkan kepalan tangannya, namun dengan mudahnya Fon- _kun_ dapat menghindarinya—bukan, dia bukan menghindarinya, dia _menangkapnya_. Dengan gerakan yang amat cepat, Fon- _kun_ menarik kepalan tangan pria violet tersebut hingga tubuh mungil Viper ikut tertarik, lalu membawa pria itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Aku terpaku, mulutku mendadak bisu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Mammon," kata Fon- _kun_ tenang.

Viper terdiam, namun kulihat tangannya merambat naik dan menyentuh dada bidang pria yang memeluknya. "Kau membuatku menunggu tiga setengah tahun hanya untuk susu stroberi," ketusnya.

Fon- _kun_ tertawa. "Kalau kuganti tiga setengah tahun penantianmu dengan seluruh hidupku, kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Kau mengigau, _Martial Arts_ Sialan? Atau berada di pesawat membuat mabuk, _muu_?"

Tanpa menjawab sang pria violet, Fon- _kun_ melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian merogoh sakunya dan berlutut di depan pria itu. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak beludru dan membukanya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin mungil menawan yang berwarna perak. Sumpah suaraku rasanya tercekat di tenggorokan kala melihatnya.

"Apa kau bersedia bertunangan denganku, Mammon?" tanya Fon- _kun_ dengan nada mantap di setiap katanya.

Viper tercekat, bibirnya membisu. Aku menunggu, begitu juga Fon- _kun_ yang masih setia berada dalam posisinya.

"… Kau bergurau, Sialan," desis Viper tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang kekasih.

Fon- _kun_ tersenyum. "Apa untungnya aku bercanda di saat seperti ini?" tanyanya tenang.

"Karena … karena itu tidak mungkin, _muu_!" jawab Viper cepat.

"Apa yang membuat itu tidak mungkin?" tanya Fon- _kun_ lagi.

"Karena … karena kita … kita _tidak normal_ ," jawab Viper sembari menunduk menatap lantai.

Aku menggigit bibirku, merasakan ketegangan yang melingkupi sejoli di hadapanku—atau lebih tepatnya, tengah kuintip.

"Apa yang membuat kita _tidak normal_?" Lagi-lagi, pria Asia bermarga Hibari itu masih bertanya.

"Kita … kita tidak seperti _pasangan normal_ lainnya." Viper masih menatap lantai.

Fon- _kun_ tersenyum, begitu tenang menghadapi dinding keraguan ini, dinding keraguan yang juga membuatku mengecap kesangsian. Pria berkepang itu bangkit dan mengambil cincin tersebut dari kotak beludru tadi. Tanpa menunggu maupun berkata-kata, dipasangkannya cincin itu di jari manis kiri kekasih mungilnya.

"A- apa yang kau lakukan—"

" _Sstt_."

Ajaib, satu kata itu mampu membungkam mulut seorang Viper! Ah, Fon- _kun_ , kau memang satu-satunya makhluk yang mampu mengendalikan keadaan seperti apapun, bahkan dalam keraguan yang meliputi kalian—dan keraguanku juga sih, sebenarnya.

Begitu selesai dengan 'ritual'-nya—memasangkan cincin tadi di jari manis Viper—Fon- _kun_ memasang senyum lebar, seolah ia telah berhasil menuntaskan tugas sakral.

Viper menggerutu. "Apa maksudmu dengan ini? Aku belum menjawab aku mau, _muu_."

"Kalau kau sudah mau bertunangan denganku untuk apa kutunggu jawabanmu?" balas Fon- _kun_ tenang.

"Si- siapa yang bilang aku mau—"

" _Tidak normal_ , ya? Kau ragu hanya soal itu?" tanya Fon- _kun_ sembari melempar senyum lebar pada kekasihnya.

"A- aku tidak—"

"Kau gelapagapan." Fon- _kun_ tertawa kecil.

"I- itu tidak—"

"Wajahmu juga merah, Mammon."

"WAJAHKU TIDAK MEMERAH, _MUU_!"

"Kau mau aku membuktikan perkataanku? Aku bawa cermin."

"TIDAK BUTUH, _MUU_!"

Fon- _kun_ tertawa melihat sikap kekasihnya. Aku menahan tawaku, menggelengkan kepala betapa pasangan ini bisa-bisanya bertengkar kecil begini di saat menegangkan seperti ini.

Fon- _kun_ meredakan tawanya. "Dengar, Mammon," pemuda itu menatap wajah kekasih mungilnya dengan senyum lebar yang masih terlukis rapi di bibirnya, "kalau kita _berbeda_ , lalu kenapa?" tanyanya.

Viper tersentak dan menatap Fon- _kun_ dengan bola matanya yang membulat, namun akhirnya kembali memalingkan wajah. "K- karena … karena—"

" _Sshh_ ," Fon- _kun_ menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir pemuda berambut sebahu itu. "Aku mencintaimu, tidak ada yang lain. Apa yang salah?"

Viper meneguk ludah—atau setidaknya itulah yang kulihat—dalam keadaan masih memalingkan wajah. "J- jangan sok pintar, Sialan."

Fon- _kun_ masih tersenyum, diangkatnya dagu pria mungil di hadapannya dan membuat bola mata violet kekasihnya itu bertemu dengan mata karamelnya.

"Nah, Mammon, kau tahu sendiri aku _tidak pintar_. Jadi, bisa beritahu aku, apa kau ingin bertunangan denganku?" tanya Fon- _kun_ sekali lagi.

Viper diam, matanya bergulir ke lantai, namun rona merah tetap bertahan di sekitar wajahnya. Samar-samar, dapat kulihat Viper menganggukkan kepalanya. Mataku membulat melihatnya, apalagi saat kulihat ada senyum menggoda yang diperlihatkan Fon- _kun_ , senyum yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Hm? Apa? Aku tidak dengar," kata Fon- _kun_ tenang.

Viper mendelik benci pada Fon- _kun_ , tiba-tiba saja ia menendang pria itu tepat di tulang keringnya dan mundur beberapa langkah dari kekasihnya.

"Korek dulu telinga sialmu itu kalau mau mendengarnya, Brengsek!" bentak Viper keras. Ia berbalik, kemudian melenggang begitu saja ke arah lautan manusia yang memenuhi bandara. Fon- _kun_ segera menyusulnya, namun anehnya pria berkepang itu malah tersenyum lebar—sama seperti ekspresiku sekarang.

Tadi seingatku, Viper sama sekali tidak membuang cincin yang dipasangkan Fon- _kun_ , kan?

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat hari jadi mereka di tahun kelima. Hei, kalian mau tahu apa? Hari ini, Fon- _kun_ memberikan satu hadiah paling indah untuk kekasihnya. Satu hadiah abadi. Aih, memang pria Asia itu romantis, ya? Hei, tapi ini tidak berarti aku menyukai Fon- _kun_ atau telah menetapkan diri akan menikahi orang Asia lho.

"Luce, mau sampai kapan kau mengetik di depan laptopmu?" tanya sebuah suara. Aku menoleh, mendapati Reborn tengah berdiri malas di ambang pintu kamarku.

"Ah, sebentar lagi, Reborn. Sepertinya kau tidak sabaran sekali," godaku sembari kembali menarikan jemariku untuk mengetik beberapa kata lagi.

"Bukannya tidak sabaran," pemuda bertopi _fedora_ itu mendengus. "Aku seperti merasa dikalahkan dua rekan masa SMA kita yang sudah lebih dulu menuju altar dengan orang yang dicintainya," katanya.

"Wah, wah. Tumben sekali mendengarmu puitis begini sampai mau menyebut kata cinta," kataku sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi, Fon- _kun_ benar-benar serius, ya? Bahkan sampai melakukan itu demi membuat Viper menjadi miliknya seutuhnya," kataku menambahkan sekaligus merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Terus terang saja, Luce. Sebagai _fujoshi_ akut, kau benar-benar berhasil membuat _pairing_ sendiri dari teman-temanmu. Aku khawatir aku juga jadi incaranmu—untuk dijadikan _pairing_ homo juga," kata Reborn.

"Aih, kejam sekali kau menuduhku seperti itu," kataku sebari memasang senyum lebar.

"Aku bahkan bertaruh kaulah dalang dari pertunangan Verde dengan Skull dua bulan yang lalu," kata Reborn.

Aku tertawa. "Aku hanya memberikan _dorongan kecil_ untuk Verde kok— _yaah_ , meski lebih ke arah menyarankan sih."

Reborn kembali mendengus. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Cepat turun atau kita akan terlambat melihat sumpah pernikahan mereka." Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, pemuda itu ke luar kamar dan turun lebih dulu.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku datang, Reborn."

.

.

.

Ya, kalian tidak salah, pernikahan. Aih, jadi malu aku ketahuan seorang _fujoshi_ akut—atau mungkin memang sudah ketahuan dari awal, ya? Aku senang akhirnya kedua rekanku itu bisa bersatu dan bahkan bisa mengumbar terang-terangan jalinan kasih yang mereka miliki—hei, kalian mau tahu, Amerika katanya juga melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis seperti di negara aku mengetik benda ini.

Selamat menempuh hidup baru, rekan-rekanku. Oh, Viper, _dear_ , aku harap kau bisa mengurangi sifat _tsundere_ -mu dan lebih terbuka ke depannya. Untuk Fon- _kun_ , selamat atas penerimaan lamaranmu. Aku berdoa semoga kalian menyukai kado dariku ini. Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya. Oh! Aku menyertakan foto yang kujadikan _wallpaper_ laptopku dan menjadi dasar tulisan ini. Coba tebak siapa orang-orang yang kutulis di sini dari sana. Terima kasih sudah membaca postingan ini! Sampai jumpa lagi!

 _[insert a picture in your imagination here]_

.

.

.

"Hmm … jadi, sejak dulu, kita sudah dimata-matai, ya?" komentar Fon- _kun_ sambil mengelus dagunya, matanya tak beralih dari layar laptopnya.

"Luce … demi uang, aku tidak pernah menyangka kau bisa mengingat sepanjang ini, _muu_ ," kata Viper yang tak lain adalah Mammon sembari menepuk dahinya.

"Tapi ini lucu. Seperti membaca kenangan diri sendiri," kata Fon sembari tertawa.

"Ya, ya. Dan aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan meminta saran dari _fujoshi_ akut sepertinya saat _anniversary_ pertama kita," kata Mammon sinis.

Fon tersenyum. "Kau juga. Manis sekali rasanya membayangkanmu bercerita panjang lebar dengan Luce saat kita tak bicara satu sama lain itu," katanya sembari tertawa.

Rona merah dalam sekejap menguasai wajah Mammon. "I- itu tidak benar, _muu_!" bantahnya.

"Lalu ini apa, hm?" Fon menunjuk layar laptopnya. "Luce itu suka homo, suka membuat _pairing_ dari rekan-rekannya sendiri, tapi aku yakin dia tidak suka berdusta," tambahnya.

"Dia _ngarang_ tahu, _muu_!" balas Mammon keras, tak ingin mengalah. "Luce itu memang suka homo, suka membuat _pairing_ dari rekan-rekannya sendiri, suka mencampuri urusan orang, suka _menguntit_ , dan dia juga suka _ngarang_!"

"Aku tahu dia penulis novel, tapi kurasa ini bukan kisah fiksi yang harus susah payah dikarangnya, Mammon," kata Fon telak.

"Kau—! Jangan menggodaku, Sialan!" Dengan sadis, Mammon melayangkan pukulan-pukulan ringan pada pria di depannya. Dengan mudah, Fon menghindarinya, kemudian menangkap lengan pria violet tersebut dan membawa orang terkasihnya ke dalam pelukannya lagi—menjadikannya sebuah _déjà vu_. Hening menyelimuti mereka, Fon menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang terkasih baginya.

"Aku senang kau mau menerimaku, Mammon," kata Fon tenang.

Mammon terdiam sejenak. "Berisik, masih bagus aku mau menerimamu."

Fon tertawa. "Wah, berarti tadinya aku sempat ingin ditolak, ya?"

"Pikir saja sendiri, _muu_ —"

"Ah, kurasa tidak mungkin. Pergi selama tiga setengah tahun pasti sudah membuatmu bertemu banyak orang, tapi kau tetap memilihku," potong Fon tenang, senyum percaya diri terpasang di bibirnya.

"S- siapa yang—t- tadinya aku berniat memilih Bel daripada kau kok, _muu_!" sahut Mammon sembari membuang wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu," Fon mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik tepat di telinga kekasih— _'istri'_ —nya dengan nada rendah yang menggoda, "aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu malam ini, eh?"

"T- TUNGGU DULU! HEI! J- JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL ANEH, _MUU_ , DASAR MESUM! J- JANGAN MENYENTUHKU DI SITU, HEI!"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : HUWAAAA AKHIRNYA INI SELESAI JUGAAA! \o/ Karena dalam _challenge_ #1stAnnivKHRFujodan hanya boleh sampai nyerempet erlapanbelas, ini nggak apa-apa kan ya? /tampang polos/ /dibuangpanitia. Dan selamat hari kemerdekaan _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_! Semoga nggak ada yang bosan membaca fanfic yang panjang ini XD Oh! Saya mau menambahkan, karena hingga sekarang Amano Akira- _sensei_ belum mengonfirmasi _gender_ asli Viper/Mammon, jadi di sini sengaja dibuat sebagai lelaki ya :")) mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan di fanfic ini. Saya tunggu _review_ -nya ya! Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
